


Turtle in the Garden

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I want to do so much with her character but i need a nameeee, Other, adrien agreste mentioned, fight me, fu is a cryptid, gabriel agreste mentioned, how chat got his miraculous, i love her though, i wish she had a canon first name, its been confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: How Chat got his ring ft. the Turtle and the Peacock.A short story explaining why Chat has his ring so young. Takes place about 5-6 months before the story.





	

It was late when Master Fu arrived. Too late to be any kind of social visit, she knew. This was a business meeting. One she had been dreading. Wishing would never come.

Still, Mme. Agreste quietly got out of bed and slipped out of her bedroom, careful not to wake her husband. Not because she cared about what he thought of her anymore- a liability and a media disaster waiting to happen- but because of the fact that if she had to argue on this night with Fu, she'd rather not have to argue with Gabriel as well. She loved him with all her heart, always had always would, but this company had changed him and his love for her. 

Quietly, as to not alert anyone or the motion sensors, she went to gardens where Fu was waiting for her on the family fountain. Only when she was outside and free of any chance of being caught did she speak.

“Good evening Fu. It's late.”

He only smiled. “Even when you are irritated, you sound angelic. I can easily see why he loves you.”

“If you've come to discuss my love life with my partner, I suggest that you come back at a decent time. If not, then please state why you are here because as you've mentioned I have a husband, and I don't wish to worry him about my unknown location.”

He looked at her as if he could see through her partial lies, but said nothing about them. “You already know why I'm here, but if I must be the one to say it aloud then I will. I think it is time for Adrien to receive the cat miraculous.”

“He's too young. Almost six is too early to understand the importance of being a miraculous holder.”

“We have this same argument every time. It's not about how old you are, or how well you understand the situation. It's about when the miraculous itself feels as if it is time for it to be awoken. There is a danger coming and he needs to be ready.”

She huffed. “That's a load, Fu. Don't give me that ‘when the miraculous itself’ story. Does the Ladybug have hers yet?”

He looked away. “No. But that's because the earrings doesn't fear for the protection of its wielder yet. The ring does.”

“What is so dangerous that this ring is demanding to be given to my son?”

He sighed, clearly not wanting to answer. “Look. If you are refusing, I will leave tonight.”

She frowned, never seeing him back down so easily. “No. This is my only child you are talking about. If he is in any danger, you need to let me know now.”

“I can't, Pea,” He started, and that's how Mme. Agreste knew she had to get him to tell her. He never called her that when she was in her civilian form. “I just need you to trust in the miraculous. All of them are saying that it's time for the black cat to walk among us again, and they've never been in unison before.”

She steeled, her voice rising. “Why is my son in danger? Why can't we protect him from this danger? Me and my husband are also miraculous holders if you haven't forgotten, and the current protectors of Paris. What danger is so big that we can't even protect our son from it?”

Fu looked up and the Parisian sky. Oh what a beautiful night it was. What a horrible night it was about to become. “You two are the danger, Pea. More specifically Gabriel, but your son needs the ring now.”

If the world stopped for Fu just as it did for Mme. Agreste, he gave no indication. Her son? In danger because of her and Gabe? How, why?

“That's not possible...” She needed to leave. To go back to her room and find that this was all just a nightmare. 

“Gabriel is the danger, Pea. There is a darkness that lives within him that is gradually consuming him. The man you know and love will be gone in a little over a decade.”

This she already knew, but she didn't think he would become a danger to anyone. “Is there anyway to stop him? Take his miraculous away. He can't give in to the dark side of his powers if he no longer has them.”

“And that's where the issue occurs. I can only take a miraculous away before it's time if it is the miraculous itself that is causing the problem. It is true that every miraculous has the potential to be evil, but his darkness comes from that of the natural world, and therefore I cannot take it away from him. Noroo knew that this would happen, apparently, but you know that the kwami do not like to interfere with purely human affairs.”

“What about me? Is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head. “Besides giving Adrien the ring, no. In the years to come, all you can do is prepare your son. When the time comes for Ladybug and Chat Noir to take their turn protecting Paris, I'm afraid that for some reason, you will not be there to guide them.”

“Why not?!”

“I do not know. All the miraculous will say is ‘What will come must be.’ No matter how I ask, the answer is always the same. The only way you can help them is to properly prepare your son. He must receive the ring now without Gabriel knowing, so that when the time comes, he will not suspect Adrien, keeping him safer than you could if you were to be there.”

She looked into the water in the fountain. Her reflection knew the decision she had to make. Knew what she had to do, but Mme. Agreste still hesitated. Not only did she have to introduce her son to her world before he was ready, but she had to lie to her partner, her husband about it. She knew there was no way she could save Gabe, but maybe if she saved Adrien, he could do what she herself never could.

She looked back up at Fu. She had decided.

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many.
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)


End file.
